


Lolita Slave Toy

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Creepypasta, F/M, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Other, Secuestro, Tortura, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por cada palabra que el hombre decía, Perona se iba asustando más y más, movió la boca tratando de que algún sonido saliese de ella, pero era en vano, nada salía de su garganta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Resumen tercer drabble:** Por cada palabra que el hombre decía, Perona se iba asustando más y más, movió la boca tratando de que algún sonido saliese de ella, pero era en vano, nada salía de su garganta.

 **Personajes:** Perona y Trafalgar Law

 **Habitación:** Creepypasta

 **Creepypasta:** Lolita Slave Toy

 **Universo:** Alter Universe [Universo Alterno]

 **Número de palabras:** 1111

**Capitulo Único**

Aquel lugar daba mucho miedo, demasiado, un día estaba caminando en las calles de New York y al otro estaba en un cuarto blanco, tan blanco que le daba nauseas. Le preocupaba lo molesto que Mihawk estaría porque ella no había llegado a la mansión. En unos minutos sabría que eso era lo de menos.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Había llegado con Mihawk a aquella Ciudad porque el hombre tenía que firmar un contrato sobre cosas administrativas que a Perona no le interesaban, Mihawk era como su padre adoptivo —o tío— y la llevaba con él a todos sus viajes, si Perona no supiera leer a aquel hombre no se habría dado cuenta de que lo hacía para cuidarla, pero lo conocía muy bien. A ella le parecía muy exagerado que él la vigilase.

En una reunión con los socios de la empresa de Dracule, Perona se dio cuenta de que un hombre gordo y de nariz larga le miraba insistentemente, tanto le miraba que la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, quiso salir de aquel lugar, pero sabía que no debería de hablar cuando una reunión daba inicio.

Oportunamente Mihawk se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que se encontraba y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía retirarse. Así lo hizo. Perona salió y procedió a marcharse directo a su casa, las reuniones podían demorar horas en terminar y ella no tenía ganas de sentarse y esperar una cantidad de tiempo, prefería hacer turismo y comprar cosas que a ella le parecieran lindas.

Con esa idea en la cabeza se fue directo a las calles más famosas de la ciudad, compró peluches góticos, ropa negra y rosa, botas de calidad y accesorios que ella por capricho compraba, no por necesidad, ella no necesitaba todo eso. Si estuviera atenta a su alrededor, se hubiera fijado que varios tipos la perseguían en la oscuridad, si estuviera alerta, ella no hubiera sido guiada hacia un callejón oscuro e inmediatamente ser cazada por aquellos tipos. Pero la avaricia y el egoísmo ciegan, y gracias a eso, ella no pudo escapar.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Ahora, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder moverse, veía como un hombre caminaba de izquierda a derecha, moviendo cosas y acercándolas a la camilla. El tipo parecía muy joven, de tez morena, de ojos grises y ojeras profundas.

—Despertaste—dijo el hombre, no preguntando solo ratificando lo obvio—, no lo hubieras echo—advirtió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Perona estaba asustada, la sensación de letargo era muy fuerte y aunque quisiera no podía moverse.

—Normalmente hago esto solo a niñas huérfanas—el chico se puso un par de guantes en sus manos, que antes de ser cubiertas mostraban tatuajes en los dedos, formando la palabra “Death”—, pero has sido fichada y ya me han pagado por transformarte—el joven se acercó a ella y antes de cubrir su rostro con una mascarilla de hospital dijo—, debiste a ver disfrutado tu vida, sé que la extrañaras. 

Y Perona cayó en la inconciencia.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Cuando volvió a despertar fue en un lugar oscuro, trató de moverse pero no pudo, no porque su cuerpo estuviera drogado, era algo más, bajó su vista hacía sus piernas y no las encontró, quiso gritar, pero tampoco pudo, miró con espanto los muñones que tenía por piernas y descubrió que cada una tenía unos tubos de metal cubiertos de silicona, asustada miró hacia sus manos y no las encontró.

—Te dije que extrañarías tu vida anterior—la voz del cirujano resonó en la oscuridad—, tengo dos años para entrenarte—los pasos le advirtieron a la chica que se estaba acercando hacia ella—, te amputé las piernas y las manos—enumeró—, tus cuerdas vocales han sido cortadas, tus dientes se te han quitado y las encías están cubiertas de silicona.

Por cada palabra que el hombre decía, Perona se iba asustando más y más, movió la boca tratando de que algún sonido saliese de ella, pero era en vano, nada salía de su garganta.

—Si fueras más joven—el muchacho se dejó ver—, te adaptarías más rápido, pero a tus quince años, todo lo que pasarás será una verdadera tortura.

Y así sería.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

La  fecha de entrega ya estaba cerca, y por las palabras del cirujano —que ahora sabía que se llamaba Law—, ella era una de las pocas Lolitas que eran perfectas: el dolor que se le infligía a su cuerpo lo podía resistir y aparentemente ella disfrutaba de eso, Law le había dicho que su boca era perfecta para hacer mamadas y le creía, más de un año tuvo el miembro del cirujano entre sus labios.

La tortura fue devastadora, Law le hizo perder su identidad, le hizo olvidar su nombre y de dónde provenía, por días enteros fue educada para satisfacer a su futuro dueño, se le enseñó a alimentarse de una botella, a ser autosuficiente a pesar de no tener piernas y manos. De esperar cuando el hombre se desocupara para ser llevada a hacer sus necesidades y si el hombre no podía atenderle en esos asuntos, le colocaba un pañal para que lo pudiera hacer.

En algunas ocasiones Law no era el que la educaba, a veces un socio del chico iba a enseñarle a como resistir el dolor, antes de ser cegada pudo ver la cabellera roja de aquel tipo. Hicieron que perdiera la vista, ella se tuvo que acostumbrar a la oscuridad, también trataron de que perdiera el oído, pero no le dieron importancia.

Nunca le habían obligado a tener sexo con ellos, solo felaciones y leves estimulaciones era lo que se le hacía a su cuerpo. Soportó todo, con la esperanza de que Mihawk la encontrase y la rescatase, pero los días iban pasando rápidamente y con ello la esperanza, cuando se le anunció que su nuevo dueño ya estaba ahí, ella decidió no volver a sentir.

Su destino ya estaba escrito y Law tuvo razón, deseaba su vida anterior con tanta fuerza.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Cuando sientas que sufres demasiado, lee sobre las guerras, sobre personas que son secuestradas y sobre los países tercermundistas, ahí hay personas que en verdad viven un infierno en vida. Los problemas amorosos y de que tus padres no te pudieron comprar el celular o juego que querías son poca cosa comparado con esto. Ten cuidado por las noches, más si eres mujer, más si eres una niña… Lolita es lo que te llamarás si no tienes la debida precaución, porque en un mundo de pederastas, ser joven es un pecado._

_._

_._

_._

**Lolita Slave Toy**


	2. Oh! Sweet Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La recolección de niñas callejeras era exhaustiva, no todas eran las ideales, había que conseguir a las mejores, pero era difícil verlas si todas ellas estaban sucias.

**Resumen cuarto drabble:** La recolección de niñas callejeras era exhaustiva, no todas eran las ideales, había que conseguir a las mejores, pero era difícil verlas si todas ellas estaban sucias.

 **Personajes:** Perona, Trafalgar Law y Kid

 **Habitación:** Creepypasta

 **Creepypasta:** Lolita Slave Toy

 **Universo:** Alter Universe [Universo Alterno]

 **Número de palabras:** 916

 **Notas de Naghi Tan:** A petición de **Mauricio Sanchez 165** continuación del drabble **Lolita Slave Toy**.

 **Advertencias:** Escenas no recomendadas para personas impresionables. Todo desde el punto de vista de Law.

 

 

**Capitulo Segundo y Final de LST**

 

Cuando Law recibió el primer cheque, se dio cuenta de que ese sería su trabajo de por vida, con un pago para nada bajo, él podía hacer los experimentos que tanto deseaba y con ganancias. Hacer Lolitas Toy era un trabajo complejo, que necesitaba tiempo y mucha dedicación, cosa que a él le sobraba. Le gustaban los retos, le  gustaba el peligro de ser encontrado en su fortaleza.

Él casi no salía de su mansión, el que seleccionaba a las chicas que se transformarían en los juguetes sexuales de sus clientes era Eutass Kid, quien tenía en mente que las personas adineradas eran de lo peor y Law no difería de sus pensamientos, aunque ambos no eran mucho mejores que sus clientes.

La recolección de niñas callejeras era exhaustiva, no todas eran las ideales, había que conseguir a las mejores, pero era difícil verlas si todas ellas estaban sucias. Kid simplemente seleccionaba a las más jóvenes, a las favoritas de sus compradores: Niñas de entre diez y doce años, y en ocasiones se colaban unos pocos niños —el gusto por ellos se estaba acrecentando poco a poco—, el ser humano era un ser ruin y asqueroso.

El cómo prepararlas estaba en las manos de Law, quien en el bajo mundo era considerado el Cirujano de la Muerte, les quitaba las piernas y brazos, dientes y cuerdas vocales y les colocaba prótesis a como el comprador quería. No todas sobrevivían a la preparación, las más débiles morían a los tres días —afortunadas— y las que lograban resistir entraban en fase de preparación sicológica. Cada chica tenía un tiempo para borrar su memoria, algunas se dejaban manipular a los pocos meses. Esas chicas eran vendidas a un muy buen precio. Las más difíciles tardaban años en ser sumisas.

Y Perona entraba en esa categoría, en los dos años de su preparación, la chica nunca dio señas de querer rendirse, al contrario, más luchaba. Se le enseñó a alimentarse con papilla y botellas de agua. Law había recibido un buen pago por mantenerla virgen, el Doctor Hogback le había pagado más de doscientos mil dólares y por eso él no podía someterla a como deseaba, pero no impedía quitarle la virginidad en otras partes del cuerpo.

Law era bueno en buscar lagunas jurídicas en donde podía encontrarlas, y el sexo anal y oral no había sido tachado, es más, no se consideraba que alguien perdía la virginidad si hacia una felación o era penetrada por el ano. Cuanto se divirtió con ella.

En su colección privada, Law tenía a tres bellas mujeres, que en su tiempo habían sido unas bellas adolescentes, pero que habían crecido con el paso del tiempo, una de ellas estaba embarazada, Law esperaba con entusiasmo, ya que si era niño se quedaría con la criatura, pero si era niña… Los órganos de los bebés se vendían muy bien, según había escuchado.

Kid simplemente negaba con la cabeza, ambos se habían ensuciado con aquel negocio, ahora estaba participando en el sometimiento de la chica de cabellos rosas, ese día sería la entrega, pero antes, Law quería que Kid le grabara teniendo relaciones sexuales con la chica. Conocía muy bien a Law, el gusto por lo BDSM era algo que lo encendía, y Perona se prestaba para todo tipo de juegos de esa índole, desde los latigazos, hasta la penetración sin preparación en el ano que Law estaba infligiendo. El traqueteo de la cama era incesante, los gemidos de dolor y placer se entremezclaban en ese cuarto, jadeos y suspiros era lo que más se escuchaba y el dolor a sexo y sudor era alto.

—Mi dulce Lolita—susurraba Law en aquel momento, penetrándola con violencia y desesperación, Kid pudo identificar que el cirujano se había encariñado con ella—, ¿Y si matamos a Hogback?

Kid no dijo nada, sabedor de lo que decía Law era puro juego, si algo le hicieran a ese cliente en partículas, serían casados inmediatamente y Law no era un idiota.

No demoró mucho, Law simplemente embistió un par de veces y con un gemido agudo advirtió que llegaba a su fin.

La limpieza de la chica había sido ardua, Law no había dicho nada durante esta, pero una sonrisa no se le quitaba de su rostro.

—Algo sabes—le dijo Kid, mientras editaba el video y lo ponía en la colección del cirujano.

—Hogback no vivirá mucho—respondió Law—, le he enviado a Mihawk la dirección de ese tipo.

—¿Cuándo llegará?—suspiró Kid.

—A las diez de la noche pon las noticias—se rió el cirujano—, tendremos tiempo de ver como el imperio de Doflamingo se viene abajo.

Kid sonrió de igual modo, gracias a Perona, ellos serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran, y de tomar venganza por el líder del bajo mundo.

—Límpiala bien, si no quieres que nos encuentren— fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Estamos enfrente de la mansión del Doctor Hogback, y una noticia espeluznante se nos ha sido dada, Mihawk, ha matado al Doctor al encontrar en su poder a su hija adoptiva, no se nos ha informado como es que se encuentra la chica, pero al parecer no podremos saberlo, se nos ha prohibido la entrada a la Mansión. El Doctor Hogback anteriormente había sido acusado de necrofilia, pero al parecer con esto…”_

_Law miraba las noticias con diversión, mientras empacaba sus cosas y esperaba a Kid, la bomba había sido tirada…_  


End file.
